


From The Ground Up

by Sansa_Of_Oldstones



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Or Is It?, Temporary Amnesia, a prompt I decided to turn into a fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansa_Of_Oldstones/pseuds/Sansa_Of_Oldstones
Summary: Prompt: Jonsa Amnesia au. Sansa wakes after an accident to find out she forgot last few years of her life, she is Mrs. Jon Snow now. Catelyn not only approves but loves her son in law.Sansa can't understand why she would ever break up with Joffery? Why would she settle for Jon Snow (her brother's best friend who her mum was never fond of). Why would she pick such a simple life with Jon over a perfect one with Joff. When did Jon become so hot n why does he look at her like she is centre of his universe?I’ve decided to turn it into a multi-chapter fic because I have no control. I’m going full Nicholas Sparks novel with this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiya/gifts).



> I am so excited for this! Title comes from the Dan + Shay song that is so Jonsa it’s ridiculous. Listen to it! I hope this is everything you were hoping for, Jiya! Sorry it’s taken me forever!

It’s a typical, chaotic morning in the Snow household. Jon pours himself some coffee from the press, and leaves it black. He’s going to need it. 

Sansa hands him a fussy baby so she can finish getting ready for work. He bounces Alys in his free arm, and places his coffee on the kitchen table before grabbing a teething ring. Alys is cutting three of her first teeth, and none of them got much sleep, including her two-year-old brother.  

The small boy pouts, and pushes his colorful plate away. 

“No hungry,” He insists, and Jon sips his coffee. His mother told him to pick his battles as a parent, but it’s hard. So, he sips his coffee, and forgoes this battle. 

“Cam, it’s your favorite,” Sansa pleads with their son, letting Lady and Ghost inside. She walks into the kitchen, putting her earrings in. Camden shakes his head, and pushes his plate further away. She sighs, and starts packing lunches.

“He’ll eat when he’s hungry,” Jon reminds her, and she scoffs. 

“Which will probably be five minutes after I drop him off at daycare.”  

“So, pack something for him to eat once he’s at daycare,” Jon smiles at her reassuringly, and she grins at him over her shoulder. 

“No daycare!” Camden climbs down from the chair he was sitting in, and snuggles up to Jon. “No feel good!”

“He does feel warm,” Jon brushes the small boy’s auburn curls away to feel his forehead. 

“Don’t say that,” Sansa groans, moving to kiss Camden’s flushed cheek. “I can’t miss this inservice. They’ve already reminded us that mandatory means mandatory.”

“I thought it means optional,” Jon smirks, rubbing Camden’s back. “I’ll call Edd, and tell them I can’t make my shift.”

“Thank you,” She hands him a thermometer, scoops Alys up from his lap, and has a few minutes to spend with them before she has to leave. The break for news on the radio warns them about the thunderstorm they can hear raging outside. “We should take her temperature too.”

“Poor babies,” Jon cuddles Camden, and presses the thermometer to his temple. “Survey says: fever.”

”I think Miss Alys is dealing with more than some stubborn teeth,” Sansa takes the thermometer from him. “She also has a fever.”

”Could be from teething.” 

“It seems like more,” Sansa rocks Alys, feeling guilty.

”Never question the mommy intuition,” Jon jokes, and Sansa sticks her tongue out at him.  

“Has it ever been wrong?”

”Yes,” Jon laughs, and she pouts. 

“You are so mean.” 

“I’m honest,” Jon counters, “and you love me.”

“I guess,” She leans over, and kisses him on the lips. 

“You guess?” 

“I feel like the worst mother in the world,” Sansa sighs. “They’re sick, and I’m leaving them.”

“You’ll see them in a few hours.” 

“Listen to Daddy,” Sansa tells Camden, lowering Alys onto Jon’s lap. “I love you.”

“Love you, Mommy,” He wraps his small arms around her, and she kisses his curls.

“Have fun!” Jon lifts his chin for another kiss, and she obliges, cupping his face with her hands. 

“I love you,” She tells Jon and Alys, breathing in Alys’ baby smell from her soft, dark hair before slowly leaving. She hasn’t left Alys much since she was born. But, summer was ending, and she’ll be returning to teaching the third grade. 

“Bye, Mommy,” Jon waves Alys’ chubby hand, and says for her.

“Bye, Mommy!” Camden mimics, making it very difficult for Sansa to leave. He plays quietly with a train, still resting against Jon. It is so unlike his rambunctious son, that it makes Jon sad. Sansa slowly makes her way out the door, and they settle in. 

Jon calls Edd, and it’s a challenge to get Camden to take medicine for his fever, but Jon is not above bribery. He has this under control. 

Camden enjoys a popsicle and his favorite show while Alys nods off to sleep against Jon’s chest. When she is comfortable in her bassinet, Jon relaxes on the couch next to Camden. For a brief, shining moment, he feels like a great father. Soon, they are all napping.

Jon wakes to Camden’s hands on his face, Alys crying, and his phone ringing. The dogs are anxious. Lady is whining, and Ghost pacing. Jon decides it must be the storm. 

“Daddy, sissy cryin’,” Camden alerts him, and Jon picks up Alys to settle her before answering the phone. He is too preoccupied to notice the number calling him. 

“Hello?”

“Jon, hi,” He recognizes the voice of his captain, Jeor Mormont. “I hear you’ve got a sick kid at home.”

“He’s feeling better,” Jon holds the phone between his shoulder and ear, to keep Camden from jumping on the couch. “Had a bit of a fever earlier, and was feeling pretty lousy.” 

“Good,” Jeor says quickly, Jon can hear sirens and other familiar sounds in the background. Jon wonders why the captain is calling him if he was at a fire or accident. “You have the baby at home with you as well?” 

“I do,” Jon nods, uneasy. He sways Alys to calm her. This was strange, to say the least. It wasn’t like the captain to follow-up on call-ins, especially while on scene. Something was going on. 

“Good,” Jeor repeats himself, and Jon lowers Camden to the floor. The boy runs around, making train noises and singing incoherently. “Listen, Jon. There’s no easy way for me to tell you this, son. Sansa’s been in an accident. A bad one. I asked about the children because we saw the carseats, and I’ve heard you say she drops your boy off at daycare. We had to be sure they weren’t in the vehicle.”

“Is she okay?” Jon chokes, closing his eyes.  

“She’s unconscious, but she’s breathing,” Jeor’s words do not calm him. He normally is able to maintain his composure, he prides himself on handling stressful situations, but this is Sansa. His heart races, and tears stream off his nose and cheeks. “We’re putting her in a rig right now.”  

“Oh god,” Jon holds on to Alys, and Camden runs over to him, noticing that he is upset.  

“Daddy okay?”  

“Yeah,” Jon wipes his face with his free hand, and Camden climbs up onto the couch to hug him. It’s easier to breathe, and he feels calmer. He longs to be with Sansa. 

“Do you want one of us to come and pick you up?” 

“Our kids...”

“Hell, one of us will watch them for you.”

“Please, stay with her.”

“We’ll take care of her,” Jeor assures him. “Should I call that brother-in-law of yours?”

“No, I’ll call Robb,” Jon straightens up. He’d have to call them all. “Thank you.”

“Better?” Camden wonders, gazing up at him.  

“Yeah,” Jon lies, and stares at his phone. He knows he needs to call everyone, but his body isn’t cooperating. His hands are shaking, and his thumb refuses to dial the numbers. Eventually, he is able to call his mother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve decided to show some of that simple life she chose with Jon before everything goes to hell. I wanted to make it clear that they were very happy, and very much in love. This fic is going to break my heart, I can already tell! Researching retrograde amnesia made me super sad for them, BUT I GET TO FIX IT. To be clear, I still haven’t decided if Sansa will fully recover, that can happen, but regardless of her memories, they will get through it. That’s what I mean by fixing it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa wakes up in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left feedback/kudos! I am still so excited about this.

Her head is pounding, and she regrets not closing her curtains before falling asleep. Her room is too bright. She feels hungover, but Sansa doesn’t remember drinking.

She tries to turn over, but something stops her. A warm, heavy something. Her eyes struggle to adjust, but she can make out whoever is lying on her arm. He looks vaguely familiar, but strange enough to frighten her.

It all hits her at once. This isn’t her bedroom at home, and she has no idea who the man sleeping in the chair next to her bed is. Sansa quickly slides her arm out from underneath him, waking him up. She pulls her legs up close to her, scooting as far away from him as she can. The IV tubing attached to her arm gets caught on one of the side rails, and she realizes she is in the hospital.

“Hey,” He looks momentarily relieved until he takes notice of her defensive stance. There is something almost comforting about his deep voice, but she has descended too far into panic for it to have much effect on her reaction. “You’re okay. You were in an accident, but you’re okay.”

“If I’m okay, why am I in the hospital?” Sansa snaps, pulling at the wires connected to her from the monitor on the wall. “Who the hell are you, and why are you in here?”

“Sans, it’s me.”

“Do not call me that,” She spits, unscrewing the tubing from the IV tubing. “Do not act like you know me!”

“I do know you,” He tells her softly as a nurse walks in. He stares at Sansa sadly before slowly backing out of the room. “I’m going to get your mother and Arya.”

“I want to go home,” Sansa demands as the nurse calmly sits her back on the bed, and makes all the horrible beeping stop. “My head hurts.”

“You’ve been through a lot,” The nurse smiles warmly, reconnecting her to the monitor on the wall.Except, the last thing she remembers is packing for her move to King’s Landing. Her and Jeyne have planned what they would bring for their dorm room perfectly. She catches a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror above the sink, and she must be having a nightmare. She’s just nervous about the move. It’s her face, but it isn’t. It’s cut, and bruised, and different. Older. Sansa can’t look away.

She is unaware of how rapidly she is breathing until a woman resembling her mother kneels down in front of her, and holds her hands. “It’s going to be alright.”

It is definitely her mother, but something is very odd about her. She’s wrinkled, and her hair is a completely different shade than Sansa remembers it being. “Everyone keeps saying that, but I don’t think it’s true.”

“It is.”

“Something is wrong,” Sansa cries, and her mother sits on the bed to hold her. Arya looks concerned, and Sansa follows her gaze to the doorway where the man who was sleeping next to her is standing with a graying Robb. If she didn’t know better, she’d swear it was Robb’s friend, Jon. But, Jon is scrawny and has a baby face. “He told me I was in an accident.”

“You were.” The nurse orients her. “It’s why you’re here, and why your head hurts.”

“What kind of accident?”

“A car accident,” Arya sits on her other side. She’s all grown up. It’s unsettling. “It was the storm. Another car skidded through a red light.”

The last car she remembers being in is Joffrey’s. “Where is Joffrey? Is he hurt?”

“I wish,” Arya quips. The nurse and her mother whisper, while who she can only assume are Robb and Jon step out into the hall. They’re upset. The nurse follows them.

“Sweetheart, what year do you think it is?” Her mother squeezes her hand.

“2008.”

“It’s 2018,” Arya shakes her head, and her mother looks pained.

“It isn’t,” Sansa argues. “I fell asleep packing, and I’m having a nightmare. I’m going to wake up in my bed, and everything is going to be the way it was.”

“You’re not having a nightmare.” Arya shows her the calendar on her phone with 2018 in red letters.

“That could be fake,” Sansa scoffs, and then she’s crying again. “Is this some prank Robb is pulling? It isn’t funny. Joke’s over. I want to go home. I want to go home.”

“We wouldn’t do that,” Arya softens, placing the phone in her hand. “See for yourself.”

She plays around with it for a minute or two, but then hands it back. “I can’t. It’s making my head hurt worse.”

“I’ll turn the brightness down,” Arya nods. “That might help.”

“Where is Joffrey?”

“Sansa, we haven’t seen him in years,” Arya is blunt. “We don’t miss him.”

“Right,” Sansa doesn’t understand. If this is the future, this was not the plan. “You never liked him.”

“Because he’s a horrible human being,” Arya shrugs. “I said you could do better, and I was right.”

“What?” Sansa rubs her temples. “What happened?”

“You and Joffrey drifted apart.” Her mother glares at Arya. “It happens.”

“That wouldn’t happen to us.” It felt like an oversimplification, and Sansa isn’t buying it. “It wouldn’t.”

“It was forever ago,” Arya reminds her.

“It doesn’t feel like it to me.” Sansa sighs. She really wishes this was a nightmare. Nothing is making sense.

“I know,” Her mother soothes her. “Let’s talk about something else.”

“How long have I been here?” Sansa panics again. “Did I miss orientation? Jeyne will murder me.”

“You didn’t.” Her mother brushes some of her hair back. “You’re a teacher now.”

“I am?”

“You teach 3rd grade at Wintertown Elementary.” Arya scrolls through pictures on her phone, and shows her a picture of the version of herself she saw in the mirror with another teacher in a classroom. She is even more confused. She wanted to expand her horizons more than teaching at the same elementary school she went to.

“I thought we’d live closer to King’s Landing.”

“You moved back after your freshman year,” Her mother explains. “You were homesick.”

Another oversimplification. Sansa is getting frustrated. “I’ll be with Jeyne and Joffrey.”

“You and Jeyne transferred to Northern.” Arya stares at her sympathetically. “She teaches 1st grade. That picture was a few days ago while you were decorating your classrooms.”

“We’re still friends?”

“You are,” Arya scrolls through more photos, “and you have dogs. You always wanted a dog.”

“They’re so cute,” Sansa smiles, and becomes sad. “Why can’t I remember?”

“Because of the car accident, but it’ll be okay,” Arya promises. “Their names are Lady and Ghost.”

“Ghost?” Sansa questions. “Like Jon’s puppy?”

“He isn’t a puppy anymore.”

“That’s Jon’s puppy?” Sansa is more than lost. “He’s Jon’s. Why would you say he’s mine?”

“He is.”

“Perhaps we should ease her into everything,” Her mother suggests. “There are a lot of pieces to fill in. They don’t all need to be addressed right now.”

“Why would Jon give me Ghost?” Sansa wonders. “He loves Ghost.”

“He didn’t give you Ghost.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I don’t think easing you in to this is going to work,” Arya decides, still scrolling through her phone. “We can worry about it later.”

“No, I want to know,” Sansa tells her. “I hate feeling in the dark.”

“Okay.” Arya agrees. “Ghost adores you. So does Jon. You got together after you moved back.”

“You don’t mean together.”

“It was a shock to us all, dear.”

“I bet it was.” Sansa scoffs. “I’m seriously dating Jon?”

“A bit past dating,” Arya snorts, handing her the phone. “See for yourself.”

“Are these freaking engagement photos?” Sansa drops the phone to the bed. “I don’t know what screwed up alternate reality I have stumbled into, but I would very much like to leave.”

“You could do worse than Jon.”

“How the hell did I end up breaking up with Joffrey, and getting engaged to Jon?”

“You’re a bit past engaged too.” Arya breaks it to her. “Those pictures are from five years ago.”

“You expect me to believe I married Jon Snow?” She stares at them. “You let me marry Jon Snow? You hate him!”

“He grew on me.” Her mother shrugs. “He’s a wonderful man.”

“Good for him.” Sansa picks up the phone again to see more, and adds bitterly. “It was supposed to be Joffrey.”

A video of a toddler with auburn curls laughing at bubbles being blown at him leaves her speechless. He has the sweetest giggle she has ever heard. She sees his bright blue eyes and she knows.

“We have a little boy?” Sansa’s heart breaks. “We have a little boy, and I don’t remember?”

“Camden.”

“Any other kids I don’t remember?!” Sansa sobs. “Why did this happen? I want to go home.”

Arya takes the phone, and squeezes her arm. “Give it some time. I’m sure you’ll remember.”

“What if I don’t?”

“We’ll all be here.” Her mother holds her. “Like Arya said, it’s going to take time.”

“I forgot my baby.” Sansa shakes her head. “Is it just Camden? Tell me.”

“He has a little sister.” Arya hates making worse, Sansa can tell. “Alys.”

“Alys.” Sansa smiles. “I’ve wanted to name my daughter Alys for as long as I can remember. How old are they?”

“Camden will be three in October.” Her mother tells her. “Alys is four months old.”

“Can I have your phone again?” Sansa wonders. “I want to see them.”

Arya nods, and Sansa takes her time going through all the pictures and videos. It’s everything she ever wanted, with Jon. He seems a very loving husband and father. It makes her swoon a bit, she’ll admit, but she can’t help the nagging thought that this was supposed to be with Joffrey. She sees the way her and Jon look at each other in the pictures, and she doesn’t understand it. “We’re happy?”

“Very.”

“What am I supposed to do?” It is all too much. “I don’t remember any of it. Is Jon okay?”

They apparently have this whole life together that she’s forgotten. She has known him most of her life. If Joffrey forgot their entire relationship, she’d be distraught.

“He’s just worried about you.”

“I’ll go check on him.” Arya hugs her before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucked. I hate putting them through this, but it will be worth it. It’ll be okay. Jon’s POV next chapter. We’ll see where his head is at.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is having a very bad day. I promise more snuggles, and less struggles, Jonnyboy. I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much to everyone who has shown this love, and to Jiya who continues to inspire. Happy belated birthday, my dear!

Out in the hall, his fist bears the brunt of his frustration as he slams it into a wall. Jon is typically a level-headed man, but hearing his wife say that douchwad’s name sent him into a blind rage. It is visceral.  

It isn’t enough that his wife likely has a traumatic brain injury. It isn’t enough that she’s frightened. She had to forget him, and remember Joffrey of all people.  

“Stop that,” Robb holds Jon’s arm back, while Ned, Myrcella, and Rickon rush over. “You’re going to break your hand.” 

“I have two.”

“What happened?” Jon had never seen Ned Stark as worried as he has seen him today. This awful day has worn on all of them. “You said she’s awake.”

“She is,” Robb answers his father when Jon is silent. “She’s having a little trouble remembering.”

“A little trouble?” Jon snaps, staring at his friend. He has a way of spinning things that Jon is in no mood for. Jon’s fingers clench into fists. “She’s forgotten everything!” 

“Everything?” Rickon is concerned. His shoulders visibly drop, and he removes the hat from his head. He turns around, and then faces them again. “I thought waking up would mean she’s okay.” 

“He’s exaggerating,” Robb sighs. “Things are just a bit jumbled in her mind right now.”

“She was talking about that fucker Joffrey,” Jon snarls, moving toward Robb. Ned stands between them before Robb is backed against the wall. He places a hand on Jon’s shoulder. Jon gazes down, and backs off. “I’m sorry. She has no idea who I am, but she sure knows who that asshole is.” 

He needed an outlet, and he knew Robb could take it. He knew Robb wouldn’t hold it against him. 

“Taking it out on Robb won’t change that,” Ned reminds him, and Jon nods. 

“I’m going to see Sansa,” Rickon huffs, and Ned follows him. They pass Arya in the hall. 

“She’s calmed down,” Arya tells them. “A little.”

“She doesn’t remember,” Jon despairs. “She doesn’t remember any of it.” 

“She only just woke up,” Arya comforts him. “Give it some time.” 

“How would you feel if Gendry forgot your entire relationship?” 

“I’d be in hell,” Arya sympathizes. “Which is why I’m out here, checking on you.” 

“She was really talking about Joff?” Myrcella pokes the bear. Robb shakes his head, having a silent conversation with his wife.

“Her brain reset to 2008,” Arya shares, and Jon grumbles incoherently. “Before she moved back.”

Before they ever got together. When she was still with Joffrey. The past ten years of their lives, gone. Jon’s phone rings with another text message from Jeyne. He had promised to let her know if anything changed, and she was on her way back over. It would be good for Sansa to have her best friend. 

“I can’t hang around here,” Jon decides, the reality hitting him hard. She doesn’t remember marrying him. She doesn’t remember their family. She may never remember, and Jon is at a loss. “I’m a horrible husband, but I can’t be here.”  

“You’re not a horrible husband,” Arya understands. “We’ll figure it out.” 

“I going to get some air,” Jon brushes past them, and they all follow. He sits on the curb outside the main entrance. The storm had passed, and the late afternoon sun was shining on the puddles near his feet. “I just need a minute. I feel like my life is falling apart.”

“We won’t let that happen,” Robb promises, sitting next to him. 

“What if she never remembers?” Jon shrugs. “What if she wants nothing to do with me?” 

Or with their kids? Jon had grown up with a single parent. It is the last thing he would want for his children. It was not what he wanted for them at all. It isn’t was Sansa would want either, but he isn’t sure of anything right now. 

“She was worried about you,” Arya gives him some hope, but very little. “When we were trying to get her up to speed, she was worried about how you were taking it.”  

“Not very well.” 

“I think it’s all there,” Arya nods. “She just got her bell rung.”  

“I think it’s a bit more than that, but thank you.”  

“I hate to bring this up,” Robb stands, “but do you think you’re up for going to the lot where they brought Sansa’s car. They need you to sign some paperwork, and they close soon.” 

“Do I have to?” His world has been ripped out from underneath him, and he doesn’t feel like doing a damn thing.

“I’d do it for you, but my name isn’t on the registration.”  

“Fine,” Jon agrees, wanting to get it over with.  

He slowly gets up, and Robb says goodbye to Myrcella. It is decided she will get a ride home with Arya.  

“We’ll take care of her,” Arya promises, hugging Jon. “It isn’t as bad as it seems.”

“It seems really fucking bad.” 

 The ride to the lot is silent. Robb drives, and Jon is lost in his thoughts. 

It isn’t far from the hospital, and signing a few pieces of paper in the office is painless enough. Jon is ready to leave, but they’re reminded that they should clear any belongings out of Sansa’s car. 

To the best of Jon’s memory, Sansa keeps hardly anything in her car. The carseats would be trash now, and nothing of importance really stuck out. He wants to go home. 

“We should check,” Robb suggests, and Jon reluctantly agrees. They’re led out into the lot, and toward the heap of metal that remained of Sansa’s car. 

Jon stops dead in his tracks. Jeor had told him it was bad, but he is not sure how his wife survived. He truly isn’t. 

He stares at the backseat. The airbags had deployed. The roof was dented so severely, you could hardly see inside the car. The windows were blown out, and the door so crushed that the carseats were smashed together. 

His kids could have been in that car, and he feels the immediate need to be with them. 

“Jon...,” Robb looks up from the other side of the car after a few moments. “Let’s do this, shall we?”

“I can’t,” He shakes his head, trying not to cry. “They said it was bad, but...” 

“I know.” Robb searches the car, looking through the windows. He is able to open the glovebox, and grab the registration. 

“Cam and Alys could have been in that car.” 

“They weren’t.” 

“They could have been,” Jon can’t shake it. “I want to go home. I want to be with my kids.”  

“Okay,” Robb reaches into the backseat, and shows Jon one of Camden’s toys. He hands it to Jon while they make their way to Robb’s car.  

He stares at the plastic wolf the entire ride home. They’re barely parked in the driveway when he removes his seatbelt, and walks inside. His mother is feeding Camden dinner, and Alys is asleep in bassinet next to her. She looks up at him, and rushes to hug him tight. 

“Daddy!” Camden shouts. “Uncle Robb!” 

Jon lifts him from his chair, and holds him close. He has food all over his hands and face, but Jon doesn’t care. He is also considering waking up Alys, against his better judgement. “Look what Uncle Robb found.” 

“My wolf!” Camden grins, the word wolf sounding more like woof. He takes the toy from Jon, and Jon lowers him back into his chair. “Thank you!” 

“You’re welcome, buddy.” Robb ruffles his curls. 

Camden happily plays with long lost toy, and sips from his cup. Jon sits down at the table, and pulls the bassinet closer to him. He is content to just look at his baby, knowing she is okay. He knows it will not last. He knows Camden will want to know where his Mommy is. He knows Alys will get cranky, and Sansa won’t be here to sing to her.  

“Take it one day at a time, sweetheart.” His mother smiles at him, taking his hand. 

Robb plays with Camden, and Jon tries to be hopeful. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also promise Jon and Sansa interaction next chapter. He is very upset, and needed space. He felt she needed space too. It was the same day as the accident, just late in the afternoon. So it is all very fresh. Thank you all again!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa has some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I really haven’t updated this since September??? I’m sorry. I’d like to blame it on having a baby, but I was slow to write before I even had her. I will blame the amount of sappiness in this chapter on her, though. It’s entirely her fault. She’s two months old now, and I have a new chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy it. I’m not thrilled with Jeyne’s characterization, but alternate universe is alternate universe, I guess.

Everyone keeps telling her to rest, but it’s impossible in the hospital. Her head hurts, and Sansa isn’t able to concentrate on anything for very long. 

The past decade of her life being a complete mystery to her doesn’t help. 

Everyone visits, but it only reminds her that something is very wrong. 

She wants her best friend, but Jeyne isn’t Jeyne. Jeyne is a full-fledged adult, with bills and a boyfriend she lives with. 

She wants her mother, but her mother isn’t her mother. She’s treating Sansa more like a child than when she was a actual child. 

She mostly wants to be left the hell alone, but that isn’t going to happen in a hospital. Especially when you’re recovering from a head injury. 

Sansa is frustrated, and so very tired. She’s tired all the time. 

She’s barely seen Jon, her supposed husband. Sansa believes she has made it perfectly clear that she would like for him to bring their children by, but he still hasn’t. She knows in her heart Camden and Alys are hers, but it still boggles her mind that Jon is their father. He’s hardly said two words to her. It’s difficult to believe he fathered her children. 

“I don’t get it.” She complains to Jeyne shortly after Jon leaves the hospital room. He brought her some personal items from their house to make her more comfortable. It was thoughtful, but they didn’t feel like her things.

“Get what?”

“How I ended up with him!” Sansa groans. “He’s so grumpy.” 

“He’s grumpy because his wife is brain damaged.” 

“Thanks.” Sansa scoffs. “It isn’t so great for me either.” 

“I know.” Jeyne softens. “It’s a shitty situation all around.” 

“I must have told you the details of how and why.” 

“You didn’t.” 

“You’re my best friend.” Sansa is confused. “I didn’t tell you?” 

“I found out about you and Jon by reading a very unfortunate text message he sent you.” 

“You read a text he sent me?” Sansa is shocked. Jeyne wasn’t the type of friend to invade her privacy.

“You asked me to!” Jeyne explains. “You were helping me dye my hair, and your phone went off. You asked me to read it.” 

“What did it say?”

“If it’s alright with you, I’d rather not discuss the actual message.” Jeyne dismisses her question quickly. “It will haunt my dreams forever. I read it, and that’s how I found out. That’s the take-away from this.”

“I can’t believe I didn’t tell you.” 

“You didn’t tell anyone. You said you were taking the train home every weekend because you missed your family.” Jeyne shrugs. “It wasn’t a lie, but it was a lie. You’d sneak off to be with Jon. We had no idea.”

“This is not making any sense.” Sansa shakes her head. “My mother and Arya said him and I got together after I moved back home, but you’re saying I would take the train home from King’s Landing.”

“What your family doesn’t know won’t hurt them.” Jeyne shrugs. “I thought you were homesick, or hung up on Joffrey. I was worried about you. Meanwhile, you were getting properly dicked down by Jon Snow behind everyone’s back.” 

“Geez, do you have to say it like that?” Sansa feels her face go hot from embarrassment. 

“You have two children with the man, but okay. I’ll give you the Kidz Bop version.” Jeyne then switches to a sing-song voice. “He swept you off your feet, and you fell in love with him before any of us even knew you liked him.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“You’ve already apologized.” Jeyne tells her. “A lot. It was a thing for a while, but I got over it. I wish I’d never seen that text, but you would have told me eventually. We’re okay.” 

“I lied, and pissed everyone off.” Sansa processes the information. She wonders how she told her family. She doubts her mother or Robb took it well. “For Jon. It’s not okay.”

“I’m sure you had your reasons.”

This conversation only leaves Sansa more confused. Sure, Jon is attractive, but that wouldn’t be enough to jeopardize multiple other relationships. She especially does not understand why she would toss away Joffrey like he meant nothing to her. “What about Joffrey?”

“What about him?” 

“Where does he fit into all of this?” Sansa wonders. “How did I go from being his girlfriend to sneaking around with Jon? It must have been messy.”

“Joffrey was a controlling piece of garbage. I think it’s one of the reasons why you kept things with Jon so quiet.” Jeyne reminds her. “Jon treats you like a goddess. I guess you decided you’d rather be with someone like him.” 

“You guess?” Sansa has to laugh. He has not been treating her like a goddess. He’s been treating her like a stranger.

“You guys are pretty private.” Jeyne says apologetically. “I wish I had the answers you’re looking for, but you’re going to have to talk to Jon.” 

“That would require him speaking to me.” 

“I think he’s terrified that he’s going to lose you.” Jeyne “Normally, the two of you are nauseatingly happy around each other.” 

“We are?” 

“You are.”

“I wish I could remember.” Sansa complains. “I really do.” 

“Stressing about it isn’t going to help.” Jeyne focuses on her phone. “Jon swears he will bring the babies by a little later.”

“You asked him to?” Sansa worries. She doesn’t know why. They’re her children too. She has a right to see them. She shouldn’t feel bad for being insistent.

“You weren’t going to bug him about it, so I did.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You’d do the same for me.” 

Sansa knows this is true. 

A while later, she hears Jon and their kids from all the way down the hall, with her door closed. Camden is a loud child. 

“Mommy!” He lets go of Jon’s hand, and runs to her the second they walk through the door. 

“Hi!” Sansa scoops him up, and holds him close. She feels love for her son radiate through her. He smiles up at her with those familiar, blue eyes, and she wants to cry. 

“I missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” She doesn’t know how, but holding him in her arms, she feels as though she has missed him more than anything she has ever missed. 

“Silly monkey.” He runs his small hand along the bandage on the side of her forehead. 

“I’m a silly monkey?” Sansa laughs, and Camden nods. 

“You bump your head.” Camden is curious and concerned about her injuries from the accident. “No silly monkeys jumpin’ on the bed!”

“Be gentle, Cam.” Jon cautions the toddler, letting the diaper bag fall from his arm to the chair beside him. He hasn’t said much when he’s been around her, but even she can notice his voice is different, softer, when speaking to their son. It makes her heart melt a little. 

“Gentle.” Camden repeats, and points to a sticker on his chest. “I got Marshall!”

Sansa has absolutely no idea what this means, but she smiles anyway. He must like the Dalmatian that is dressed like a fireman. “He’s really cute.” 

Alys hears her voice, and starts to squirm. She reaches out for Sansa, and Jon hands Alys to her. The baby clutches Sansa’s gown, and snuggles into her. Almost reflexively, Sansa leans down, and kisses her head. It’s all very overwhelming, in the most amazing way. 

“I big boy in the potty.” 

“We’re potty training.” Jon explains, fluent in Camden. “He gets a sticker when he goes in the potty like a big boy. We were hoping to have him out of diapers before Alys was born, but...”

“You can’t snap your fingers, and make it happen.” Sansa understands. She was old enough when Rickon was potty training to remember. “Good job, Cam!” 

“Thank you.” He says, seeing Jeyne. “Auntie Jeyne, I got Marshall! I big boy!” 

“I’m so proud of you!” Jeyne smiles. “I believe this calls for a walk to the cafeteria for a surprise. If it’s okay with Mommy and Daddy?” 

“It’s okay.” Jon nods, rubbing Alys’ back. 

“Surprise!” Camden shouts. “I love surprise. Let’s go!” 

“Cam, you should sing your ABCs for Auntie Jeyne.” Jon suggests, and Camden settles down. A little. 

He takes Jeyne by the hand, and rushes her from the room, calmly singing the alphabet. 

“He’s so smart.” Sansa observes as they leave. Alys fidgets, and plays with her braid. 

“That’s all you.” Jon tells her. He is suddenly talkative. His entire face lights up. Fatherhood looks good on him. “We have these flash cards we do with him. We read to him. We sing with him. He loves to sing. He has an insane amount of energy. He’s crazy, but he’s our crazy.” 

“He’s perfect.” Sansa cuddles Alys. “They’re perfect. Thank you for bringing them.” 

“You’re their mother.” Jon shrugs, sitting on the bed. He keeps Alys within arms reach. Sansa has noticed. “I wasn’t keeping them from you. I didn’t want you to feel pressured. I’m thrilled you want to spend time with them. You can spend as much time with them as you’d like. It was bringing them to the hospital with a bunch sick people in it I had a problem with.”

He’s protective, that much is clear. 

“This is weird.” Sansa agrees. “I can appreciate that this is weird.” 

“Yeah.” He’s quiet again, not taking his eyes off of her and Alys. 

“I have questions.” 

“I’m sure you do.” 

“My family said you and I got together after I moved back.” She wastes no time. “Jeyne says I used to take the train up here, and sneak around with you. Which is it?”

“Before you could transfer to Northern, you’d take the train.” Jon answers. “Sometimes I’d pick you up at the airport station, or sometimes we’d meet up at Camden’s.” 

“That’s how he got his name.”

“Yeah.” Jon smiles, remembering fondly what she could not. It isn’t fair. “It was a pub near where Robb and I lived. I worked there before I was a recruit.” 

“Recruit?” 

“Emergency Response.” Jon explains. “I started at the academy not too long after you moved back. You encouraged me to apply.” 

“Isn’t it dangerous?” 

“It can be.” He says. Alys babbles, and Jon wipes the drool from her face with her bib. She fusses, and Jon gives her the rubber end of the bib to chew. “You knew it was something I really wanted.”  

“How supportive of me.” She sounds cold, and passive-aggressive. She doesn’t care. “Must be nice. You’re off risking your neck, living this exciting life.”

“That isn’t why I do it.” 

“I’m raising your kids, and teaching third graders at the same damn school I went to.” 

“We’re raising them together.” Jon takes a deep breath, struggling to remain patient. 

“You’re happy at Wintertown Elementary. You like the idea of our kids going there like we did.” 

“I’m having a really hard time believing I would want that.” 

“It’s okay.” Out of habit, he reaches for her hand to comfort her, and she pulls away. “Sorry.” 

He pouts, staring at her hand. She has taken her rings off. The rings he gave her. She didn’t take into consideration how he would react to this. 

“I didn’t feel right wearing them.” She catches herself beginning to cry, and the tears follow. Her emotions have been all over the place. Jon has been very understanding, but she’s sure his patience has a limit. “They don’t feel like they’re mine. I don’t remember you giving them to me.”

“The problem is I remember.” As hard as he is trying, he is hurt. She feels awful, but it isn’t her fault. 

“I’m sorry.” Jon ignores her apology, playing with Alys. “I’m sorry I don’t remember.” 

“It is what it is.” He boops Alys on the nose, and she squishes her face. She squirms, and reaches out for Jon. He holds her, and they’re quiet for a bit. 

“Did we really name our son after a pub?” Sansa breaks the awkward silence between them. 

“You’d keep me company while I was working late shifts.” Jon adjusts Alys in his arms, and smiles. “We had a lot of deep conversations while I poured people drinks, and served them greasy food. It holds a lot of meaning, to us.” 

“It’s still a pub.”

“A pub I asked you to marry me in.” 

“I don’t even know what to say to that.” Sansa sighs. She had dreamt of being proposed to since she was a little girl. Those dreams did not involve a pub. This is why it should be Joffrey that proposed to her. Joffrey appreciates the significance, and knows how important it is. 

“It may seem simple, or boring to you,” Jon stands to settle Alys, “but I love our life.” 

“Bear with me while I try to put all these pieces of the puzzle together, okay?” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Jon promises. “I think when you go home, it should be to your parent’s house, though. It might be easier for you.” 

Sansa is relieved she didn’t have to be the one to suggest it. She agrees it will be easier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we all knew it wasn’t going to be easy. She’s going to move back in with Ned and Cat because that’s what she knows, and being stressed out in an awkward situation isn’t going to help anything. It’s only temporary.  
> They’re both trying. Also, reminder that their backstory was inspired by another prompt I got. It’s chapter 2 in ‘My Prompts’ on here. Jon picks her up at the airport in it. There’s a train station at the airport, to clear up any confusion.  
> FUN FACT: my best friend really did find out I was talking to my now husband again from a text he sent me. I was washing dishes, and my phone went off. I asked her to see who it was. She saw his name and KNEW. She was pretty pissed that I was talking to him again, and also pissed I didn’t tell her. She threatened to tell my parents, but ALL IS WELL NOW. She flew on a plane with me and my toddler nephew to stand beside me while I married him. She lives in the Netherlands now, and I miss her terribly. She is my kids auntie. So, she’s my inspiration for Jeyne.


End file.
